


Maybe We Could Stay Married

by AzzleDazzle



Series: Yuri!!! In Vegas [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor get to know each other and Yuuri is faced with the consequences of his drunken night.





	

Viktor is different, when they’re alone in the hotel room again. Yuuri really wants to go back to his hotel room, to sit down and think about this, but he also wants to get his shirt back; it’s one of his favorites and he can always sew buttons back on. Chris had come up as well, quickly changing clothes before winking and leaving again. Phichit was waiting for him in the lobby so they could head back to their hotel together.

“Yurri-”

“Viktor, I-”

They both stop, chuckling, dancing around “you first” “no, you” before Viktor says, “I would like to get to know you more, sober this time, before…” He trails off, but Yuuri knows what he means.

“Do you want- We can- Uhm. Do you want to get divorced?” He’s sure it wouldn’t take much to get it done, but Viktor seems very reluctant.

“Well, Chris isn’t wrong, it would not help my career in America. But… I also know that I would not have married you if I did not like who I met last night, so I would like to talk more, maybe? Before we decide?”

“I would like that.” Yuuri giggles suddenly. “We’ve gone about this backwards, haven’t we?”

The laugh Viktor lets out is full and makes Yuuri’s stomach flip. “Here,” he says suddenly, thrusting his phone towards Yuuri. When he just stares blankly, Viktor continues, “Your phone number? So we can talk more? We’re in Vegas for a few more days before I go to Los Angeles to begin working on my next movie.”

“Phichit and I are only here until Sunday. We fly back to Seattle then; I have classes Monday morning,” Yuuri replies as he keys in his number. _If I still have a job after this_ , he adds mentally.

Viktor is frowning when Yuuri hands back the phone. “Seattle is… far, yes? I admit, my knowledge of American geography is not the best.”

“Yeah, it’s far from here and from LA.”

“We will make it work,” Viktor says, looking at Yuuri with a charming smile. It looks almost… fake. Practiced.

“Uhm, I’ll talk to you later,” Yuuri manages to force out, grabbing his shirt and hurrying out the door. He gives Phichit a warning look when he steps off the elevator and his friend lifts his hands in surrender, not saying a word but the shit-eating grin on his face betrays him. They’re silent until they get back to their own hotel and Phichit doesn’t seem able to hold it in anymore.

“So…”

“So nothing. We’re-” Yuuri loses his battle to keep the blush off his face. “We’re going to meet up and discuss it later, when we’re not both hungover.”

“Dude, you were all up on that guy last night!”

“I was also blackout drunk! You know how I get!”

“Which is why I pushed you two together, I knew you’d never do anything on your own.”

Yuuri face plants onto his bed with a groan, not wanting to hear more. The bed bounces as Phichit joins him. “Moamay.”  
  
“I can’t heeeeeeaaaar yooouuuu,” Phichit sings, his hand running through Yuuri’s messy hair soothingly.

Yuuri turns his head off the bed. “Go away. You’re a terrible friend.”

“A friend who got you laid _and_ married, like you’ve always wanted.”

It’s true that Yuuri is a romantic at heart, but marrying a stranger while blackout drunk in Las Vegas by an Elvis impersonator doesn’t exactly scream ‘romance’ to him. “I don’t even know this guy.”

“Don’t worry, I did some stalking this morning while waiting for you to return to the land of living.” Phichit winks at him and pats the bed next to him, phone already in hand. Reluctantly, Yuuri crawls up to join him, leaning his head on Phichit’s shoulder as they scroll through Viktor’s social media and Wikipedia page. He’s a big deal in Russia, having acted in shows and movies since he was seven, and is in America to try to break into the scene here. There’s a few articles about their impromptu marriage, but Phichit is quick to scroll past them and Yuuri is thankful. He doesn’t miss the few pap shots that were taken of them in the lobby of the hotel, but there aren’t many and none are more than profile shots.

“I wonder if I should call JJ and see if I should start looking for a new job,” Yuuri says after they’ve thoroughly searched out everything they can on Viktor.

“I’m sure it’s nothing that drastic,” Phichit says with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re forgetting the corgi thing.”

Phichit’s fingers stop moving for a second as he thinks about it. “I mean, it couldn’t hurt to check in.”

Yuuri wiggles his own phone out of his back pocket, only to find it’s dead. He plugs it into the charger next to the bed and gets up, stretching and enjoying the pop of his back. Digging into his bag produces a clean shirt and he pretends his fingers aren’t shaking as he changes. Clean pants and a shirt that’s his make him feel marginally better. He’s in the bathroom, attempting to comb his crazy hair into something that doesn’t look like he stuck his finger in a socket when his phone buzzes.

Several times.

And then starts ringing.

“It’s JJ!” Phichit calls out helpfully, as if Yuuri didn’t recognize the specialized ringtone he had set for the dean. He manages to grab the call before it can go to voicemail and sinks down onto the floor to take the call. The charger cord tickles his arm as he brings his phone to his ear.

“Katsuki Yuuri speaking.” His voice is miraculously even.

“Yuuri, what did you do!” JJ’s is not.

“Ah-”

“It was my fault, JJ, don’t get mad at Yuuri!” Phichit yells from over Yuuri’s head.

“Oh, god, is that Phichit? That explains everything,” JJ says mournfully.

“How bad is it?” Yuuri whispers, eyes clenched shut.

“The board is not happy,” JJ sighs.

“Do- Am I fired?”

“I don’t know yet, we’re supposed to have a conference call in two hours to discuss it. It doesn’t look good for the university when one of the professors runs off to Vegas and gets drunk married to a Russian actor.”

Yuuri blinks back tears. He knew it was a possibility when he woke up this morning, but to hear JJ confirm it makes something clench unpleasantly in his stomach. “I- I can put in a resignation if you need me to, save you some of the hassle of firing me.”  
“Don’t do anything drastic just yet. I’ll call you after the conference call. Just… Tell me your side of the story so that I can defend you.”

JJ might be an overdramatic, cocky asshole at the best of times, but the fact that he was on Yuuri’s side made some of the weight lift. He tells JJ what he can remember and about his talk with Viktor this morning. “I’m supposed to meet with him later to see where we go from here, but he thinks it might hurt his career if he gets divorced now,” Yuuri concludes.

“And it _will_ hurt yours if the paparazzi come up to the school to harass you all the time,” JJ replies. He lets out a sigh before they say their farewells and hang up. Yuuri has two texts from Viktor and numerous other ones from people that he’s just going to pretend don’t exist at this moment. The first text is letting Yuuri know whose number it is and the second one is asking Yuuri to go to an early dinner with him so they can get to know each other better.

“You should do it, especially if you’re planning on staying married to him,” Phichit says, reading the text over Yuuri’s shoulder.  
Yuuri sighs. “I don’t know which would be worse for the university: staying married to him or getting divorced.”

“What did JJ say?”

“That the board is having a conference call in a couple of hours to discuss it. Maybe I should just resign now and go back to Japan? I mean, that was always the plan. I have enough experience and college to be able to teach English there now. I was just hoping to stay in America a little longer.”

Phichit wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck, the position awkward since he’s laying on the bed and Yuuri is pressed against it, but they make it work. “I know, bestie bae, but don’t think about it too much just yet. Go have dinner with your new boy toy and just LIG for right now.”

“You are the worst.” Yuuri laughs and pushes up, swiping at his eyes, though no tears have fallen yet.

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Phichit flops dramatically over onto his back, frowning comically.

“You speak in slang, I can’t with you.” Yuuri ignores him in favor of typing out a reply to Viktor and setting up a time and place for the two of them to meet. The place is just around the block from where they’re staying and Yuuri has an hour to fret over everything. Phichit drags him down on the bed and sits on him, distracting him with cat videos on YouTube. By the time he needs to leave, he’s slightly more relaxed, but the closer he gets to the restaurant, the faster his heart beats, until he’s sure it’s going to pound out of his chest.

There’s Viktor, waiting by the front door for him, holding it open for a couple to pass through when he sees Yuuri. He’s very enthusiastic as he waves and as soon as he’s able to release the door, he comes bouncing over to him, arms open wide. “Yuuri!” He can’t help the fact that he tenses up automatically, but his hands come up to tentatively pat Viktor on the back.

“Uhm, hi, Viktor.”

“Come on, let’s get some food,” is all he gets in return, taking Yuuri’s hand and tugging him inside. They’re led to the back of the place, a corner that’s mostly hidden from everyone, which eases Yuuri’s nerves slightly. The waiter comes by for their drink order and Yuuri sets about perusing the menu. He can feel Viktor’s eyes on him the whole time and forces down the itching feeling under his skin. It’s not until the waiter returns and takes their orders that he looks at Viktor again.

“Yuuri, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot this morning,” Viktor says, taking him completely by surprise. “I would like for us to start over, _da_?”

A hand is thrust across the table and Yuuri takes it automatically, used to the Western custom of hand shaking by now. “Hello, my name is Viktor Nikiforov. I’m 31, from Saint Petersburg, Russia. I’m an actor there and I’m in America to try to break into the market here. I have a dog named Makkachin, I love blue roses, and I used to ice skate professionally.”

He’s looking at Yuuri expectantly and Yuuri blurts out, “I know. You hurt your knee, right?” He’s obviously hit a sore spot, because Viktor’s jaw clenches for a second, so fast that Yuuri almost misses it, but then that blinding, heart-shaped smile is back.

“Ah, yes, I did not listen to my coach and tried to do a quad before I was ready. I landed badly and wasn’t able to recover. It’s fine,” Viktor waves his hand around, as if to throw the incident to the side, “I was able to devote more time to acting and look where it’s brought me!” He smiles sweetly at Yuuri, not an ounce of fake in it.

“Uhm, I’m Katsuki Yuuri, from Hasetsu, Japan. I moved to America when I was 18 to study and get a degree in English. I’m 27 now and I’m the World Languages professor at Seattle University, but I eventually want to move back to Japan to teach English there. Uhm, I’ve been taking ballet lessons since I was four.” He doesn’t really know what else he’s supposed to say.

“Oh, ballet! One of my teachers was Lilia Baranovskaya, from the Bolshoi, you know of her?”

After that, it’s easier to talk as they work their way through their food, trading stories of childhood and teachers. Once he gets comfortable around Viktor, Yuuri can feel the stories falling from his mouth, stuff that he’s forgotten or hasn’t even told Phichit of yet. It’s… scarily easy.

The comfort stays as they leave the restaurant, Viktor insistent on walking Yuuri back to his hotel. “I had a lot of fun today,” he says, shoulder bumping Yuuri’s teasingly.

“Yeah, me too.” Yuuri smiles up at Viktor as they stop. “Uhm, maybe we can meet up again tomorrow? I have to fly out the day after, but, uhm, maybe we can spend some more time together?” His ears are on fire and it spreads to his cheeks when Viktor lifts his hand and kisses his ring, which he hadn’t even considered taking off.

“I look forward to it. We can discuss this more.” He winks flirtatiously and lets Yuuri go and Yuuri hurries inside. Phichit looks up from where he apparently hasn’t moved an inch from the bed.

“So, how was it?” he asks drawing the words out teasingly.

“It wouldn’t be terrible to stay married to him,” Yuuri says after a long moment of staring out the window. Phichit cackles until Yuuri marches over and slams a pillow against his face.

“Oh, it’s _on_.”

888

“The board has decided not to fire you, nor request for you to quietly resign.”

Yuuri lets out a huge sigh at Dean Leroy’s words.

“However, they have put you on a probationary period to see how this develops.” At Yuuri’s groan, he continues, “I know it’s not ideal, but it won’t look good on the university if you suddenly divorce an actor and if the two of you are willing to work things out, it seems ideal for both of your careers.”

“JJ, I-”

“I know, Yuuri, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I’m just telling you what your options are at this point. It’s up to you, I know you weren’t planning on staying with us forever, and it will be hard to replace you, so this really works out the best for me. I don’t know many people who can speak seven languages with proficiency and another four with moderate proficiency. I need you around, for as long as you’ll stay.”

JJ isn’t one who normally praises other people, his ego is too big for that, so Yuuri knows he’s telling the truth. “If Viktor wants to stay married, then we will see if we can’t work it out. It doesn’t matter too much, he’ll be in LA and who knows where else for filming. And if he doesn’t want to stay married, I’ll just resign and go back to Japan.”

“That’s my boy! Though from the looks of those new pictures, I think love is in the air!” Yuuri can practically hear JJ wink over the phone and it takes a second for the words to penetrate.

“New… pictures?” His eyes dart to Phichit, who immediately begins typing on his phone.

“Of the two of you! You’re walking somewhere, it’s very cute. Anyway, I have to go, Isabella is waiting on me. See you in a couple of days!” The phone clicks off as Phichit shoves his in front Yuuri’s face and, sure enough, there they are, leaving the restaurant and walking very close together. Yuuri looks away before he can see any of the comments, knowing better than to read them.

“How is this my life?” Yuuri moans, burying his face into his knees.

“It’s gonna die down when we leave. There’s not anyone really that famous in Seattle,” Phichit says.

“They’re going to find out where I live and who I am, it’s going to be terrible.”

“Shush your face, gloomy Gus. Let’s go get ice cream.”

888

“Maybe we could stay married?”

Viktor obviously wasn’t expecting that, eyes wide as he spits out his drink. “What?”

Yuuri fidgets nervously with the napkin in his lap. “Maybe it would be a good idea? I mean, uhm, we’re obviously compatible and I, ah, like you. Uhm, so maybe we could stay married and see where it goes?”

Long, cool finger lift Yuuri’s chin and he finds himself drowning in a sea of blue eyes. “I’d love to get to know you better,” Viktor purrs and, just like that first morning, it sends shivers down his spine.

“Okay.” He lets Viktor slide their fingers together and gives them a slight squeeze. Viktor’s smile could light the world, Yuuri’s pretty sure.

**Author's Note:**

> JJ, you were supposed to be an asshole, what the fuck happened here??? Also, I am _not_ good with transitioning, what am I doing, I should not be allowed to write.
> 
> Please don't expect another update so soon, I have no plans for this and am just writing it as I go. This 'go' just happened to happen a little sooner? 
> 
> Fun fact: 'bestie bae' is actually what Zane and I call each other and since my bestie bae was in Seattle for ECCC, I had Seattle on the brain, so that's where Yuuri and Phichit live


End file.
